Cuida de Mim?
by katswann
Summary: Uma ardente história SasuSaku. Onde uma foda sem compromisso pode revirar tudo. Um encontro não muito agradável para ambas as partes. O local não favorecia. Sakura estava tendo um dia difícil. Sasuke queria bancar o justiceiro. Ela gostou do jeito que ele bagunça o cabelo, não sua conta bancária. Ele gostou do sorriso dela, esquecendo totalmente do que apreciava em uma mulher.


O elevador descia manso, enquanto Sakura não as cabia dentro da peque caixa. Freneticamente colocava o cabelo atrás da orelho, sem a menos fios estarem soltos, um pequeno tique nervoso. Pelo bem da sua profissão, deveria ter sangue frio e o nervosismo deixado de lado, não podia vacilar o olha tremer as mãos, amolecer as pernas, muito menos deixar ser corpo ser domado pelo desespero e sim pela adrenalina que junto com seu conhecimento avançado e experiência, deixava seus movimentos mecânicos porem eficientes e certeiros.

Mas tudo isso vira em borrão preto em sua mente quando se trata de seu pequeno. Hoje em dia ela não se arrepende de nada que havia feito por sua causa. Desde esquecer o preservativo na noite que deveria ser apenas de um filme entre namorados. Passando pela alegria momentânea que sentia ao contar para o homem que a amava –assim ela pensava- que logo foi destruída quando ele passou pela porta de seu apartamento alterado nunca mais voltou. O sentimento de exultação ao contar para sua mãe que ela iria ser vovó, não se importando por aquela criança não ter um pai, ela era sua, sua vida já era perfeita e confortável, com um trabalho fixo e bens materiais, porém a felicidade que pensou compartilhar com sua mãe não foi como ela esperava. Concentrando o ódio que tinha pela filha - ser uma vadia que não consegui-o controlar seus hormônios, por ser uma mulher fervorosa na fé e não apoiar um filho antes de um casamento-, na sua palma da mão esquerda em contato com o rosto delicado e sorridente da garota, que logo se desfez em olhos cheios de lagrimas e perguntas.

Como agora. Passou a mão pelas bochechas enquanto seguia em direção à emergência. Ela o amava de uma forma tão incondicional que não poderia dizer o quanto, não conseguia falar um numero uma circunferência ou metros quadrados, ela simplesmente o amava. Ele era seu pequeno, seu fofinho, seu rapazinho, seu garotinho. Chegando a porta de vidro fume branco, adentrando a sala confortável e muito bem equipada da emergência, passava pelos biombos, quatro ao todo separados pelo mesmo vidro das portas, no terceiro lá estava ele.

Hinata estava sentada em uma cadeira acolchoada e confortável ao seu lado, com uma das mãos sobre os joelhos apoiando seu queixo e a outra passando sobre os cabelos caramelos um pouco bagunçados. Ele mal sentia as caricias adormecia agora confortável e conseguindo facilmente encher seus pulmões com ar, com a pequena ajuda de um aparelho rente a sua narina. Quando a rosada se aproxima Hinata para com o carinho e se levanta chegando próxima a ela, a abraçando forte, se desfazendo em lagrimas.

A azulada era poucos centímetros menos que a azulada, mesmo sem seu salto alto, oque fazia ficar ainda maior. Ela chorava como uma forma de alivio e a amiga entendia perfeitamente este sentimento. Hinata é simplesmente a melhor amiga, irmã, confidente, madrinha de seu filho, ela devia a vida a ela. Pela manha antes do trabalho leva Yuri para casa de Hinata e Naruto, como ainda é muito pequeno, não pode frequentar uma escola. A tarde, mais especificamente no horário de almoço da rosada, ela passa pelo condomínio que ficam sete minutos do hospital, para pegar o garoto e saírem para almoçar. Anoite eles voltam para casa, ou se caso ela precisar de um plantão, ela dorme com Hinata. Naruto seu marido proíbe a garota de trabalhar, mas não de uma forma autoritária e mandona, e sim de uma forma carinhosa e protetora, talvez eles fossem um casal perfeito.

-Estava com muito medo_ Disse a azulada em prantos enquanto a rosada passava sua mãos por sua cabeça.

-Esta tudo bem agora_ Comunicou, Sakura estava em desespero total, enquanto dirigia aquele carro, reanimava o paciente, porém não demonstrava, não poderia demonstrar.

Desvencilhou dos braços da amiga e se aproximou de seu garotinho. Velo daquela forma era horrível. Outras crises já foram presentes mais nada que sua bombinha não resolvesse. Passou o polegar pelo pequena bochecha corada do garoto pela febre que ainda não havia se estabilizado, porém estava bem melhor. Suas pálpebras pesadas abriram lentamente deixando suas pedras verdes encontrarem a da mãe.

-Oi meu amor. Ela disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos. Ele apenas a olhava, sentia sua garganta seca e nem um pouco de vontade de falar. Queria apenas aproveitar toque suava nos seus cabelos que tanto gostava. –Ainda esta doendo aqui?_ Apontou para o peitinho do menino coberto por uma camiseta azul clara. Ele negou com a cabeça. Sakura solta o ar aliviada.

Um som de _pip_ chega aos ouvidos de Sakura, ela suspira pegando um pequeno aparelho no seu bolso. Uma mensagem de voz de Shizune preenche o local. "Os responsáveis do senhor Uchiha estão no quarto, querem conversar com a senhora Drª Haruno." Novamente ela olha para o garoto que a encarava ainda deitados com seu olhar fraco.

-A mamãe vai cuidar de um moço que esta muito dodói. Você dorme um pouquinho dai quando você acordar eu vou estar de volta. A tia Hina vai estar aqui com você esta bem?_ O garotinho com muito custo tocou a mão da mãe que não parou nenhum segundo de acariciar seus cabelos.

-Mamãe eu to com medo_ Aquilo foi à gota d'agua para Sakura. Ela levantou o olhar para Hinata que continuava sentada ao lado da cama, não sabia para quem olhar, para onde olhar, só não queria focar seus olhos no filho e ter que decepciona-lo. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e tentava ao máximo não piscar, não podia chorar assim na frente do filho.

-A tia Hina vai estar aqui com você, ela vai te contar uma história, e quanto ela terminar a história eu já vou estar aqui, mesmo se você estiver dormindo. Ela tentou sorrir se sucesso, o garotinho ficou decepcionado, não queria ficar sem a mamãe. Porém no fundo do seu coração a achava como uma super-heroína ela salvava vidas, igual nos desenho e ele mesmo com pouco idade sabia o quão aquele dom era precioso. Ele assentiu em seguida, tia Hina estaria ao seu lado, e mesmo não sendo que ele realmente queria, ele também a amava.

-Eu te amo muito_ Sakura parou as caricias e deu um leve beijinho na ponta do nariz do pequeno, ele sorriu mostrando os dentes de leites que ainda estavam intactos. Isso aqueceu a jovem de uma forma tão intensa que não se conteve apenas com um beijo. Destitui-o diversos pelo rostinho do garoto, e por fim um na bochecha esquerda de Hinata.

-Obrigada por tudo._ Disse à azulada que sorria, chegando perto do garoto e formulando uma boa e longa história em sua mente. Sabia que não seria tão rápido quando Sakura esperava que fosse.

Mal sabia ela que encostado à porta de vidro opaco estava um Uchiha, que por um súbito de não ter a ultima palavra, pegou o elevador ao lado do qual a Rosada havia entrado. Querendo satisfações, ou simplesmente mostrar que não era um idiota que recebe ameaça de mulheres, muito menos de uma que conheceu de uma forma tão mutua, desesperada e repulsiva.

Ele mesmo não entendia, o sentimento que estava sentindo, tantos misturados. Sem contar a cena do garotinho na cama com agulhas nos dois braços, ligando uma enorme bexiga de sono, caninhos percorrendo o corpo achegar na entrada do nariz. Quando ouviu o som do quarto do seu pai, a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era '' Acabou a curtição, terei que assumir a empresa'' ele também estava perfurado nos brações e respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. Ele range os dentes e engue uma das sobrancelhas, o que ele esta pensando, poderia vomitar com seu próprio pensamento. Quando ouviu ela ser chamada na sala do seu pai, decidi que já era hora de sair dali. Virou com o apoio dos calcanhares e tocou a maçaneta da porta. ''Eu Sasuke Uchiha, estou mesmo fugindo para não ser pego?'' Trincou o maxilar, parou onde estava anteriormente encostado na parede ao lado da porta ele iria esperar. A conversa que ela estava tendo com o garotinho o intrigava então ela era a mãe dele. Ela falava de uma forma tão amarosa com o menino que ele culpava a mãe por não ter o amado como ela faz com ele. Sua infância era rodeada de empregados, dinheiro, conforto, comidas, e sua maior companhia o irmão. Mas oque ele realmente queria era os pais, amor, carinho, atenção, um beijo de boa noite meloso e história para dormir. Ele se sentia um idiota que não era amado pelos pais ricos e ocupados.

Quando percebeu a rosada havia passado por ele. Pensou ele que ela há havia ignorado, mas ela simplesmente não o viu, sua cabeça rosava ela queria ficar com o filho, aperta-lo em seus braços e enche-lo de beijinhos. Porém estava no ambiente de trabalho, ela estava em horário de trabalho, ela carregava uma responsabilidade.

-Boa noite sou a Drª Haruno._Disse enquanto adentrava a sala e recebia os olhares sobre si. Sua mascara profissional estava em seu rosto, não demonstrava nenhum tipo de reação. Rodos os olhos pela sala e seguiu até a cama do paciente.

Ao seu Lado havia uma mulher de meia idade, com um vestido moderno verde escuro, possuía um corte caro, e suas joias reluziam a quilômetros de distância, anéis de ouro e diamante, um colar de gota esmeralda e um pequeno par de brincos da mesma pedra, mesmo singelos esbanjavam riqueza, seu cabelo preso em um coque sofisticado e bem preso, demonstravam ainda mais. Ela segurava a mão do homem com fervor e sua maquiagem estava intacta mesmo com tantas lágrimas, que ainda caiam.

-Boa noite Doutora_ Ela se levantou sem soltar sua mão esquerda da do homem. Sakura estendeu a sua direita que logo recebeu um aperto.

-Boa Noite_ A seu lado encostou um homem de terno negro opaco, possivelmente feito sob-medida, usava uma camisa social cinza escuro, e uma gravata de riscas alternando entre negro opaco e brilhante, seus cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, sua pele também clara coberta por um indicio de barba e olhos ônix que a encaravam com respeito. Ele me estendeu a mão da qual também apertei e balancei. No mesmo momento a porta do quarto foi aberta e o Uchiha de mais cedo adentrou a sala parando ao lado do irmão.

-Doutora como ele esta?_ A senhora Uchiha se sentou na cadeira, suas pernas estavam fracas e ela esperava o pior, ver seu amado deitado tão frágil em cima desta cama era uma visão dolorosa.

Sakura comentou sobre tudo desde a primeira vista que teve do homem. Todos a olhavam com atenção, uma mistura de curiosidade sobre o chefe Uchiha, preocupação, mas também havia admiração respeito e surpresa, a doutora explicava tudo de uma forma tão natural e fácil que todos entendiam perfeitamente sobre o assunto e o problema do pai. O filho mais velho exaltava em ver aquela mulher tão bonita em sua frente.

Seu rosto jovem mais que passava destreza, sua pele clara, seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado, sua boca moldada, e os olhos mais lindos que ele já havia visto, passando competência e amor aquilo que ela fazia. Seu corpo era bem formado proporcional coberto por uma calça jeans branca com uma camisa rosa chá por dentro da calça, sapatos de salto brancos que aumentavam sua autora mediana, pequenas joias que faziam toda a diferença dando um ar requintado e delicado. Ele havia parado de ouvi-la falar depois de seu comprimento de ''Boa Noite''. No meio da conversa Shizune trouxe os exames que haviam ficado prontos. Sakura explicava cada linha e cada coluna dos papeis, tirando duvidas da mulher, e comentando algumas mudanças que deveriam ser feitas.

-Obrigada por me ouvirem. Ele esta apenas descansando é algo como um sono profundo, pela manha ele já deve acordar_ Recolhi os papeis sobre a pequena mesa a frente das poltronas onde estavam e utilizei um clip guardado em meu bolso para fixalos. – Estarei na minha sala caso precisarem._


End file.
